Harry Potter et la Chouette aux Yeux Noirs
by Mlle Mystre et Compagnie
Summary: La Magie est, telle une mère capricieuse, protectrice et farouche. Alors, quand l'un de ses enfants, celui-là même qui venait de sauver tant de ses frères et sœurs, se brise, elle l'emmène aux seules personnes qui pourront le réparer. EN PAUSE pour une durée indéterminée, mais pas abandonnée.
1. Prologue

**Avertissement** : Le Rating M n'est pas pour un lemon mais pour le language grossier dans le premier chapitre. Cette Fanfiction ne contiendra **_pas de lemon_**. Je précise tout de suite que les homophobes peuvent s'en aller immédiatement car cette histoire contiendra **_un slash_** et peut-être un **_Mpreg_**. Je laisse aussi certains noms de personnages en anglais, pour cause de préférence.

Ah, et avant d'oublier, je précise que j'ais fais quelques modifications mineures à l'histoire originelle: Ginny a bien sauté sur Harry après un match dans le sixième livre mais il ne l'a pas embrassé parce qu'il est gay. Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble et Ginevra, même si elle toujours le coup de foudre pour lui, a compris qu'elle ne sera jamais Lady Potter.

Sur le même principe, Esmée n'est pas la compagne de Carlisle. Elle est sa femme officiellement, mais ce n'est que sur papier, pour pouvoir prétendre avoir adopté leurs " enfants ", c'est tout. Ils se considèrent comme un frère et une soeur.

Les Volturi ne feront pas d'apparition, pareil pour Bella.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne vais pas le répeter alors lisez bien : Je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling et S. Meyer et je ne peux donc pas m'approprier leurs travaux.

 ** _Harry Potter et la Chouette aux Yeux Noirs_**

 ** _Ou l'histoire de la Réincarnation de Severus Snape_**

Harry Potter priait désespérement pour une potion anti-migraine ou une aspirine. Soit ça, soit pour pouvoir disparaître; il hésitait entre les trois.

\- [...]MAIS PAR LE CUL POILU D'ALI BABA, POURQUOI T'ES PAS VENU NOUS...

\- [...]DONNE-MOI UNE UNE SEULE BONNE RAISON POUR AVOIR FAIT ÇA ! À TA PLACE, J'AURAIS...

\- [...]SANS EN PARLER À PERSONNE ! TU N'ES PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE, TOI ! T'AS FRANCHEMENT BESOIN DE...

Les hurlements tonitruants résonnaient depuis une bonne heure et le jeune sorcier souhaita pouvoir les faire taire de tout son coeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. _T'es qu'un crétin. Si l'hippogriffe ne va pas à la mangeoire, la mangeoire viendra à l'hippogriffe._ Hein ? _C'est bien ce que je disais, un crétin. Met un sort de silence sur tes oreilles !_ Et le silence se fit.

 _Ah, qu'ça fait du bien quand on les entend plus beugler comme des griffons en rut !_ Ou peut-être pas totalement.

Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas des plus compréhensible sans savoir le pourquoi de cette situation.

 ** _Quelques temps plus tôt_**

 **Le 2 mai 1998, Minuit et trois minutes, Grande Salle de Poudlard**

 _Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondit sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi._ [ Extrait de : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Chapitre Trente-six, Page: Sept cent quatre-vingt quatorze ]

Il était un tueur. Il était un _meurtrier_. _Exactement comme lui_ , lui souffla une petite voix. _Exactement comme celui qui a tué Lily et James. Tu te sens puissant, maintenant, non ?_ Non. _Si et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas pour eux que tu l'as fait. C'est pour toi, rien que pour toi._ Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. _Oh, et bien, si ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour qui ?_ Demanda la voix enfantine et moqueuse. _Si toi tu mourrais, à qui manquerais-tu ?_ Ron, Hermione, tout les Weas...Le rire mental de la voix le coupa. _Les belettes et le rat ?_ Ne les appelle pas comme ça, ce sont... _Des belettes et un rat, oui, je sais. Ils sont des animaux de compagnie, c'est tout. Ils t'abandonneront pour la prochaine Star, leur prochain Hero, s'ils ne sont pas déjà en train de le faire. Belette Ronald l'a déjà fait._ Non, il ne le refera pas. _Tu croyais ça aussi en quatrième année. Et pour le rat de bibliothèque, elle est plus occupée à imiter Lavande Brown qu'à venir voir si tu es entier._ _Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas._

Harry releva lentement la tête pour voir que tout le monde était occupé à célébrer la victoire, soigner les blessés ou pleurer les morts. D'autres, comme Ron et Hermione, à s'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Il remarqua les regards _heureux_ que portaient plusieurs sorciers au corps de Voldemort. Ils se réjouissaient de sa mort. Il rendit alors compte d'une chose: Tom Jedusor était mort, oui, mais il ne l'avait pas tué. C'était eux qui l'avaient tué, un premier septembre, le jour où il avait été à Poudlard pour la première fois, le jour où sa vie avait déffinitivement basculée. Sans le monde magique anglais, il aurait pu vivre une vie normale, avoir des amis, une famille. Harry ne savait plus s'il pensait ça pour lui ou le petit Tom. Car pour lui, si Tom était mort, il l'était aussi.

Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de lui. Ils ne semblaient même pas le voir. Il était invisible, sans utiliser sa cape. Harry laissa une unique larme couler. Elle était seule, comme lui était seul.

Et soudainement, il disparut, en silence, alors qu'il les observait sans piper mot. Il s'était _é_ _vaporé_ , emporté par la Magie elle-même, ne laissant derrière lui que confusion et embrouille. Qui avait tué Voldemort ? Se demandèrent sorciers et sorcières. Un sorcier qui est mort, se répondirent-ils. Impossible d'avoir un nom, personne n'avait vu qui avait lançé le sortilège. Qui était Harry Potter ? Un sang-mêlé ordinaire qui avait fuit la guerre.

Et ce fut ainsi, dans le plus grand des secret, que la Magie emmena un de ses enfants, cet enfant brisé, aux seules personnes qui pourraient le réparer, ne lui donnant pour seuls bagages qu'une baguette, une cape, une pierre et sa bénédiction.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre Ier : Colis Surprise

**Notes de l'auteur en herbe** : Je n'ai jamais lu la saga Twilight alors je me base sur les infos Wiki.

Certaines de ces infos seront modifiées pour le bien de cette histoire, tel que l'âge des personnages de Twilight. Jacob a, dans cette fic, le même âge qu'Harry. Tout se synchronise sur les dates du monde d'Harry Potter. Les personnages ont à peu près les mêmes relations qu'avant l'arrivée de Bella.

Je posterais au moin une fois par semaine, peut-être plus.

Je rappelle aux lecteurs potentiels de ce torchon que je suis une petite nouvelle sur Fanfiction et donc que je ne suis pas habituée à écrire un texte que d'autres peuvent lire. Alors, s'il vous plaît, donnez moi vos avis, commentaires et critiques, tant que ça reste constructif.

Si vous avez des idées, partagez-les, j'écris au fur et à mesure que les mots me viennent. Rien d'autre n'est prévu à part le trio Carlisle/Harry/Seth, et deux ou trois trucs dont je vous parlerais plus tard.

 **Forks, Washington**

Dans la Salle de Repos de l'Hôpital de la ville, le jeune Dr. Cullen se reposait, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et régulière. Il était l'exemple parfait d'un humain fatigué, même si il ne l'était pas.

En tant que vampire, il ne pouvait dormir, et rêver lui manquait. Ses souvenirs en tant qu'humain étaient flous, trop vagues pour qu'il soit sûr, mais il lui semblait que dormir était agréable. De ce qu'il savait, les transes de sa fille Alice s'en rapprochaient le plus.

Alice… Elle et Edward cachaient quelque chose, il en était sûr. Il soupçonnait Jasper de savoir quoi. Depuis quelques jours, Alice un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas. Non pas qu'il n'aimait par voir sa fille sourire mais celui-là, c'était le sourire qui annonçait de grandes choses. Le dernier en date était pour Seth.

Un gentil garçon, vraiment. Le premier des Quileutes à parler aimablemement avec eux. Alors, quand Alice lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu devenir un métamorphe et qu'il aurait toujours le même comportement, il avait été surpris. D'abord, parce qu'elle pouvait voir son avenir, ce qui n'arrivait pas avec les loups, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait bien le jeune homme. Il aurait été dommage de devoir l'éviter.

Quoique ses enfants cache, il leur faisait confiance. Il espérait juste que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps; son sourire digne du Chat de Cheschire n'était pas des plus discrets.

Depuis le lit, il écoutait calmement les respirations de ses patients, surveillant leurs moniteurs pour quelques cas. Il entendait les infirmières bavasser sur tel ou tel sujet, passant de l'enfant indiscipliné de l'une d'elle au rapport sur le malade de la chambre cent vingt-sept.

Carlisle ouvrit son téléphone sans y penser quand vibra. C'était d'Alice.

" On a un blessé "

Il cligna des yeux et une seule chose traversa son esprit tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires un peu trop vite pour prétendre être humain : Que diable s'était-il donc passé ?

 **Frontière, Bois de Forks**

\- On ne devrait pas venir ici, grogna Edward.

\- Tu es un rabat joie. Tu as vu ce qui doit se passer alors ne fait pas ta tête de ronchon et aide moi à les attirer.

 **La plage de La Push**

Seth parcourait la plage, pestant contre un certain " Alpha préférant faire la bête à deux dos avec son inprégnation plutôt que de laisser un pauvre adolescent dormir dans son lit à cinq heure du mat' ", si l'on en croyait les pensées du loup.

Les vagues étaient calmes et douces, le sable frais sous ses pattes. Il y avait un peu de brume, mais la vue était dégagée, même sans ses yeux de loup.

 _POUF !_

Le loups sable sauta de plusieurs mètres en arrière quand quelque chose s'écrasa violemment devant lui, hurlant à pleins poumons pour appeler sa meute. Il se retourna vers l'ONI* pour attaquer et...

Et le monde sembla se statufier tant la scène était surréaliste. Ce n'était pas un vampire, un monstre ou même un des Cullen qui aurait rompu le traité, non. C'était bien plus étrange que ça.

C'était un colis. Un colis accompagné d'un grand rubans " attention: fragile " et d'un noeud décoratif rose bonbon.

 _D'accord,_ pensa le métamorphe de quinze ans, _un colis vient de tomber du ciel sur la plage, juste devant moi. Et on se demande encore pourquoi la terre ne tourne pas rond._

Alors qu'il regardait encore le paquet sans bouger, sa tête fut envahie par les pensées de sa meute, qu'il entendait courir vers lui.

 _Seth, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ? Un vampire t'as attaqué ? C'est les Cullen ? **Stop !**_

Le dernier cri mental venait de Sam et les autres obéirent immédiatement. Les loups s'approchèrent pour renifler la boite, mais il n'y avait aucune odeur suspècte. Juste du carton, du papier et le son de deux battements de coeurs distinct.

Ils reprirent forme humaine et Leah attrapa l'une des éttiquettes attachées au colis, son frère prenant l'autre.

\- Cadeau pour Seth Clearwater pour son comportement aimable envers la famille Cullen.

\- Cadeau pour Carlisle Cullen pour ses 357 ans.

Ils se regardèrent, ahuris, avant que Sam ne demande d'une voix méfiante:

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Si, répondit Seth, ça dit aussi " Attention: animal grincheux ".

 **À suivre...**

(*) Objet Non Identifié


	3. Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi ce truc ?

**Notes de l'auteur en herbe**

Je suis hereuse que la fanfiction vous plaise. Je me suis très serieusement demandé si je ne faisais pas une erreur plus grosse que moi en la publiant.

J'essaie de respecter les caractéristiques de chaque personnage mais comme je n'ai pas vu les films ou lus les livres, je manque parfois d'informations. Je tiens à rappeler que je n'écris pas pour faire autre chose que rire un peu, donc les réactions de certaines personnes ne seront pas des plus réalistes.

N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des idées, je peux les mettre si elles me plaisent, et je ne suis pas compliquée.

 **Avertissements**

Alors, dans cette fic il y a : des **Créatures** ( vampires, métamorphes... ), des **Slashs** et du **langage** **grossier** dans certains chapitres.

 **Plage de La Push**

\- Animal grincheux ? Tu rigoles ?

\- J'aurais voulu, mais non. Ça a faillit me tomber dessus, dit-il en regardant avec méfiance le ciel noir qui commencait à s'éclaicir.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est tombé du ciel ? L'interroga son Alpha, ses yeux disant clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, les cris de deux personnes les alertèrent.

\- LAISSEZ-NOUS VENIR ! LAISSEZ-NOUS PASSER ! C'EST IMPORTANT !

\- C'est… la psychique et la sangsue gothique ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Paul, Jared, Quil, allez les voir. En loup, merci ! cria Sam en les voyant partir. Déjà qu'ils nous pensent nudistes, faudrait pas en rajouter.

Sam inspecta le colis et, se fatiguant de tout ces mystères, décida de l'ouvrir. Son instinct lui disait que rien de mauvais n'était à l'intérieur et son instinct d'Alpha était infaillible, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Et dans la boîte, ils trouvèrent une cage à oiseau avec une chouette au regard hargneux, une boule de tissu et une… personne ? Créature ? endormie. Si Jacob avait dû la décrire, il aurait certainement déclaré que ça sentait le serpent, que ça ressemblait à un serpent, que ça avait une queue de serpent, mais que ce _n'était_ _pas_ un serpent. Un serpent ne pouvait pas avoir la taille d'un humain, des bras ou une tête de jeune homme.

Ou plutôt adolescent. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, une peau de pêche pâle et un visage de poupée. Oui, un visage de poupée, mais masculin tout de même, malgré les écailles vertes sur ses tempes et les quelques plumes dorées qui n'aidaient en rien.

Un son étranglé reporta son attention sur Seth, qui ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. _Oh non,_ pria Jake en voyant les mains du plus jeune trembler, _tout mais pas ça. On a besoin de comprendre la situation, pas de la compliquer._

\- Euh, Sam, je crois qu'on a un autre souci. Seth s'est…

\- Imprégné, compléta Leah.

\- Oh, merde, la galère. Fit Embry. On n'avait pas besoin de ça !

Sam se demanda très sérieusement si cela pouvait encore empirer. Il n'y avait même pas dix minutes, il dormait tranquillement, et maintenant, il avait des problèmes sans solutions. Un colis tombé d'il-ne-savait-où et envoyé par il-ne-savait-qui, avec dedans une chouette qui semblait vouloir les tuer du regard et un il-ne-savait-quoi qui était l'âme-soeur d'un des membres de sa meute.

\- Un problème sans solution est un problème mal posé* , déclara une voix derrière lui.

 **Maison des Cullen, Forks**

Depuis une demi-heure, Jasper comptait chaque seconde. Il n'était pas un éternel gamin comme Emmett ou une personne montée sur ressorts comme sa compagne, mais en de (très) rares occasions, il lui arrivait aussi d'être excité. Ce jour-là était une de ces occasions.

Il était assis sur le canapé, devant un film qu'il avait choisi au hasard, plus immobile qu'une statue. Il devait contrôler son empathie pour ne pas que les autres ressentent ses émotions.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état, mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Depuis qu'Alice lui avait appris ce qui arriverait, il était presque comme elle quand elle visitait un Salon de la Mode Parisienne.

 _Cinq_...

Esmée Cullen regarda, ébahie, son mari officiel se garer dans l'allée comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il était le seul de la famille à respecter les limites de vitesses, à part pour une urgence.

 _Quatre..._

Elle arriva immédiatement à côté de la voiture. Carlisle ouvrit la portière et attrapa sa mallette médicale d'un mouvement vif.

 _Trois..._

\- Où est Alice ?!

\- Avec Edward dans les bois, répondit Rosalie en venant à leur rencontre, talonnée par Emmett.

 _Deux..._

\- Où dans les bois ?!

 _Un..._

Jasper se leva d'un bond et courut vers la plage, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rattrapez-moi si vous pouvez ! Lança-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

 **Frontière, Bois de Forks**

\- J'ais eu une vision, annonça sans ambages Alice en voyant trois loups Quileutes. Il faut que tout le monde aille à la plage.

Ils se figèrent. _Oh oh,_ pensèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils savaient qu'elle ne mentait pas et ce, pour une raison simple : l'une des Closes du Traité interdisait les mensonges pour le bon fonctionnement dudit Traité.

 _Sam va pas être content,_ commenta Jared.

 _Non, tu crois ?_

 **Plage de La Push**

\- Un problème sans solution est un problème mal posé, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir que le gothique et le lutin étaient derrière lui. Il souffla. D'accord, il avait vraiment besoin d'explications, parce que là, il n'avait pas encore eu son café matinal. Il se rendit compte avec une légère surprise qu'il n'avait même pas l'envie de les attaquer. Quoique, il ne leur faisait pas confiance non-plus.

\- Ils disent que le Traité ne fonctionne plus, l'informa Paul.

Alors qu'il voulait clarifier cette affaire, des cris l'interrompirent, encore.

 ** _À suivre…_**

(*) Qui a reconnu qui a dit ça du premier coup ? J'aime beaucoup les dictons d'Einstein, je pense en mettre d'autres.

Qui a deviné ce qu'est Harry ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Loulous des Quileutes

**Notes de l'auteur en herbe**

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai autant de followers pour si peu de reviews. Mystère et boule de gomme.

Je le répète une dernière fois : je ne suis pas en retard car je publie _au moins_ une fois par semaine.

Bravo à **ausyam** pour avoir deviné le/la premier(e) l'espèce de Harry.

Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire dans cette fic.

PS : Dois-je mandier pour des reviews ?

UN **VOTE** SUR MON PROFIL !

PLUS D'INFOS SUR L'HISTOIRE DANS MON PROFIL !

 **Avertissements**

Alors, dans cette fic il y a : des **Créatures** ( vampires, métamorphes... ), des **Slashs** et du **langage** **grossier** dans certains chapitres.

 **Plage de** **La Push**

\- Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse seuls ici avec lui !

Il était 5 h 20 du matin, un _putain_ de _samedi_ _matin_ * , et Jacob Black voulait dormir. En seulement quelques petites minutes, les sangsues avaient réussi à venir sur leur territoire sans se faire tuer ni rompre l'ancien Traité, et maintenant se disputaient avec eux pour accaparer l'imprégnation de Seth.

Les Anciens n'allaient pas sauter de joie en apprenant la situation. Le Traité avait été rendu caduque dès le moment où la meute avait réalisé que les vampires ne se moquaient pas d'eux et que, oui, le garçon était _aussi_ le Compagnon de Carlisle. Faire du mal à l'une des sangsues blesserait le Dr. Cullen et le blesser ferait du mal au garçon-serpent. De là, il y avait la règle Une des Loups Quileutes qui intervenait : On ne fait pas de mal à une imprégnation. _Une_ _merde_ _noire_ , songea Jake.

\- Vous êtes tous nus ! N'allez pas me dire si quelqu'un débarquait nu devant vous en disant qu'il est votre compagnon, vous pourriez faire autre chose que de lui rire au nez !

Rosalie marquait un point là-dessus, pas que les Indiens s'en soucie devant les demi-morts habitués mais le garçon-serpent n'allait peut-être pas faire confiance à une bande de géants nus.

\- Et moi, si je me réveillais entouré de gens qui brillent au soleil, je m'enfuirais !

Un point partout, la balle au centre. Le soleil commençait à se lever et bientôt, les vampires scintilleraient.

Ceux qui ne se disputaient pas ( tous sauf Rosalie et Sam ) faisaient diverses activités :

Quil avait plaqué Seth par terre et s'était assis sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de câliner son âme-soeur, et donc de le réveiller.

Paul et Embry faisait un effort pour discuter civilement avec Jasper.

Le Dr. Cullen imitait à la perfection une statue, le regard scotché au garçon-serpent. Il semblait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

Esmée et Leah... avaient disparu. Pas de traces d'elles sur la plage. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter non-plus, elles n'étaient pas des femmes faibles.

Emmett lisait tranquillement un livre.

Alice avait pris la cage sur ses genoux et faisait la conversation à la chouette, qui l'ignorait magnifiquement.

Heu... Emmett lisait un livre ? _Pourquoi il lit un livre ?_ Se questionna mentalement Jacob. Il regarda le titre : _Les Créatures Magiques Oubliées : Comment sauver une espèce_. _Ok, je comprends mieux. Ça devait être dans le colis._

Et malgré toutes les activités autour de lui, le garcon-serpent ( il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille et donne son nom, Jake commençait à s'agacer de se répéter ) continuait de dormir. Bon, c'est vrai, il fallait aussi rajouter que personne ne parlait assez fort pour qu'un humain entende et que les plus bruyants ne dépassaient pas la limite du murmure.

Le lutin se tourna vers le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, un sourire qui lui fit peur sur les lèvres. Sourire qui trouva sa copie parfaite avec Edward.

\- Oh oh, dit Jacob, reculant d'un pas.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors _vraiment pas_ la lueur dans leurs yeux.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

Harry rêvait. Il rêvait d'un château au bord d'un lac, entouré d'une forêt fantastique remplie de créatures et d'êtres merveilleux. Il voyait des centaines d'adolescents de tout âges apprendre sur le monde, les animaux, les plantes, la magie... Sans rien comprendre. Ses songes s'assombrirent. Tous dans cet endroit mourraient. Ils mourraient par empoisonnement. Parce que ce n'était que ça, le mépris, l'incompréhension, les conflits... Ce n'était que du poison. Pour les soigner, il faudrait... _Oui ?_ Il faudrait... _Vas-y, dis-moi..._ Il faudrait qu'ils refassent leur opinion sur ce monde, qu'ils voient ce qui est vraiment important. _Et comment on fait ça ?_ Comme pour les enfants. On confisque la console de jeux quand il y a du soleil dehors. _Bonne idée !_

Et Harry ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de son rêve. Il ne saurait jamais que ce n'était pas une invention de son esprit, mais un mélange de ses souvenirs et de Magie. Il ne saurait jamais qu'il avait demandé à la Magie de punir tout les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre _comme des enfants_.

En fait, il ne se souvenait de rien de son ancienne vie, la Magie y avait veillé. Il avait sa magie, ses affaires les plus précieuses, une nouvelle nature pour cadeau et la certitude absolue qu'il ne se souviendrait que de ce qui était important. Le reste ne comptait pas.

Sa queue était enroulée sous lui, formant de larges cercles d'écailles vert pâle où se fondaient de petites plumes irisées. _Très joli, tu ne trouves pas ?_ Oui, mais... Et mes jambes ? _Tout ce que tu veux, mon petit Quetzalcoatl._

Il observa avec curiosité sa longue queue disparaître pour laisser place à deux petits pieds, des jambes fines et... Il rougit. Il était nu. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur la plage* .

Il trouva sa baguette sur le sable et conjura un pantalon. Il ne connaissait pas les environs mais supposa qu'un endroit aussi beau devait être fréquenté. Il charma une de ses poches pour y ranger ses affaires. Juste à temps.

Un bel adolescent arrivait vers lui avec un énorme chien, un magnifique sourire Colgate sur le visage.

\- Bonjour. Tu es en vacances ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.

\- SSssssshhSsssshhhssSsss

Le silence flotta un moment, le vampire et le changeur étaient un peu déconcertés et confus. Le garçon avait sifflé comme un serpent tout en articulant des mots.

Le jeune hybride les regada, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Une réponse, sûrement. Edward lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire. Ta voix est toute cassée, presque un sifflement, déplora-t-il faussement. Est-ce que, toi, tu me comprends ?

Il reçu un hochement affirmatif. Le garçon traça un mot sur le sable. " Qui ? "

\- Qui je suis ? Hésita le vampire. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, le gros chien à côté de moi s'appelle Jake. Il appartient à mon ami Jacob, qui m'a demandé de le promener. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est grand parce que c'est un Loulou des Quileutes, de vrais doudous, continua-t-il en ignorant le regard choqué du loup. Tu connais les Loulous des Quileutes ? Non ? C'est une race de chien très rare. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le monde. Celui-là est très gentil quand tu le brosses dans le sens du poil, n'est-ce pas, Jake ?

Edward tapota la tête du Quileute qui lui mordit la main assez fort pour broyer tout ses os s'il avait été humain. _Arrête se manège immédiatement !_ Hurla mentalement Jacob.

\- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Reprit l'éternel adolescent. Tu as bien un nom, n'est-ce pas ?

" Harry "

\- Harry ? Tu t'appelles Harry ? Tu veux venir voir mon père pour ta gorge ? Il est médecin, le meilleur de la ville. Il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.

 ** _À suivre..._**

(*) Les plus attentifs auront remarqué que le 2 mai 1998 était bel et bien un samedi et qu'il y a vraiment cinq heures de décalage horaire entre l'Angleterre et Washington.

(*) Les ignorants vivent heureux.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Discussion mentale

**Notes** **de l'auteur** **en herbe**

Il y a 90 personnes qui suivent cette histoire, aux dernières nouvelles. Bon sang ! Je ne comprends pas... Comment autant de monde peut vouloir suivre une histoire pareille ?

Les chapitres que j'écris ne sont pas corigés, ils sont courts, pas drôles, mes mots ressemblent à de la bouillie pour bébé. Et ce n'est même pas intéressant.

LE **VOTE** CONTINUE SUR MON PROFIL !

PLUS D'INFOS SUR L'HISTOIRE DANS MON PROFIL !

 **Avertissements**

Alors, dans cette fic il y a : des **Créatures** ( vampires, métamorphes... ), des **Slashs** et du **langage** **grossier** dans certains chapitres.

 **Plage de** **Forks**

Harry le regarda avec méfiance. Les yeux d'ambre du garçon semblaient le passer aux rayons X. _Pas_ _loin_. _Il_ _essaye_ _juste_ _de_ _lire_ _dans_ _tes_ _pensées_ , _sans_ _autorisation_ , _bien_ _sûr_. Siffla une voix sans mots* dans sa tête. _Il_ _peut_ _toujours_ _aller_ _se_ _faire_ _voir_ _pour_ _que_ _je_ _le_ _laisse_ _faire_ , _ce blanc-bec_.

Le jeune amnésique écouta le jeune homme devant lui, Edward se rappela-t-il, continuer de parler_ à lire : essayer de le convaincre de le suivre. Il ne semblait pas méchant mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. _Oui, parce_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _pense_ _pas_ _que_ _tu_ _veuilles_ _aller_ _avec_ _ce_ _gars_. Pourquoi ? _Tu_ _ne_ _vois_ _rien_ _d'anormal_ _avec_ _eux ?_ Harry inclina la tête sur le côté. Non, juste un adolescent... _Beau_ _comme_ _un_ _dieu ?_ _Un_ _dieu_ _n'est_ _pas_ _un_ _humain_. _Edward, si c'est son vrai nom,_ _n'est_ _pas_ _un_ _humain_. _Et_ _son_ _chien ?_ _Il a l'air intelligent, non? Peut-être un peu trop. Ce n'est pas naturel_.

Ah, et il faisait quoi maintenant ? _Là, tu te concentres sur cet Edward ou quel que soit son nom avant qu'il soupçonne quelque chose et tu lui réponds. Il t'a demandé quel âge tu as._

" 17 "

\- Moi aussi. Tu...

 _Hypocrite._ Huh ? Harry était curieux. Il entendit presque la voix grimacer. _Fais comme si de rien n'était, j'ai rien dis._ Non, il voulait savoir. _J'ai compris ce qu'il est. Rien de bien inquiétant._ Et pour le " hypocrite " ? _Ce serait un miracle qu'il ait ton âge, vraiment._ _Je miserais une ou deux centaines d'années de plus._ Tant que ça ? _C'est plutôt jeune._ Et il est quoi ? _T'occupe, je gère._

\- […] Alors, tu veux ? Demanda Edward.

Huh ? _Il a fait un monologue._ Et ? _Il veut savoir si tu veux voir son père._ _Il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas dis oui._ Une chance d'avoir une petite voix aussi intelligente, pensa Harry en répondant au... au quoi au juste ? _Ne_ _te lances pas trop de fleurs, tes chevilles vont gonfler._ Mais la petite voix n'était pas lui... _Si._ Il devenait fou. Comment une petite voix pouvait discuter avec lui si elle était lui ? C'était ça la folie ? Il ne se sentait pas différent, mais bon... Il était bien sur une plage sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait avant _. Non, je ne suis pas... Arrête immédiatement, tu m'embrouille ! Je suis et je ne suis pas toi, un point c'est tout ! Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard !_

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un grand rire. C'était un beau rire, avec la même note cristalline que dans la voix d'Edward.

 **Bois de Forks**

Jasper était ebaubi. Il était avec les autres _ vampires et métamorphes _ à une quarantaine de mètres du garçon pour observer sa réaction aux deux " agents en mission de reconnaissance ", et ne savait plus quoi faire. Le garçon était spécial. Non, pas par son espèce ( même si c'était le cas ) mais par ses émotions. Il avait _deux_ lots d'émotions. Un qui était totalement confu et l'autre était _... magique._ C'était le seul mot qui convenait.

Les émotions d'une personne avaient toujours une relation particulière avec d'autres personnes. Parent, frère, sœur, cousin, amoureux, ami ou ennemi, etc. Le deuxième lot d'émotions était tellement lié au garçon que Jasper n'aurait su dire si c'était un amour parental ou une amitié simple.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Non, c'était que le deuxième lot _parlait_ avec le garçon, et qu'il arrivait à en décoder les mots. Un peu sarcastique et enfantin* , si vous vouliez son avis.

\- Jaz ? Ça va ?

Emmett semblait un peu inquiet. Il se tourna vers son frère et s'aperçut que tout le monde _ Seth et Carlisle ne comptaient pas, ils avaient le regard fixé sur le garçon _ avaient l'air de se demander si il n'était pas malade ou sur le point d'attaquer.

\- Elle sait qu'Edward n'est pas humain. Je vous conseille de ne pas mentir devant elle, elle est maline.

Sa voix était faible, tremblante. Ils auraient été humains qu'ils ne l'aurais jamais entendu.

\- Jasper, de qui tu parles ? Qui est " elle " ?

\- Elle est Harry mais en même temps, elle ne l'est pas. Elle est lui mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Elle est... particulière.

Il lâcha un rire fragile, qui devint vite incontrôlable. Un rire de fou.

 ** _À suivre..._**

(*) Si vous n'avez pas encore compris, sa " petite voix " communique avec lui mais plus avec des sensations et des ressentis, pas avec des mots. Plus d'infos sur mon profil.

(*) Enfantin dans le sens où les " mots " sonnaient comme quand un enfant viens de vous dire une chose incroyable comme s'il le faisait tout les jours.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Où Sevy rencontre la Mort

**Notes de l'auteur en** **herbe**

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé _quand_ je poste. Je pense que si je répète que je le fais au moins une fois par semaine, cela ne vous satisfera pas pleinement. Pour _quel jour_ je poste je ne sais pas. J'écris au fur et à mesure et, pour tout dire, je ne pense pas donner un jour un horaire exact.

Je vous jure que j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire ce chapitre en restant drôle, enfin, je crois que c'est drôle. J'suis pas sûre.

À partir de maintenant, Sevy va devenir un personnage important de l'histoire.

LE **VOTE** CONTINUE SUR MON PROFIL !

PLUS D'INFOS SUR L'HISTOIRE DANS MON PROFIL !

 **Disclamer**

Je ne vais pas le répeter à chaque fois alors lisez bien : Je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling et S. Meyer et je ne peux donc pas m'approprier leurs travaux.

 **Avertissements**

Alors, dans cette fic il y a : des **Créatures** ( vampires, métamorphes... ), des **Slashs** et du **langage** **grossier** dans certains chapitres.

 **Le 1 mai 1998,** **23 h 07** **, Limbes**

Severus Tobias Snape s'était toujours représenté la Mort en cape noire et faux à la main. Peut-être cela aurait-il été moins choquant.

Toujours est-il que ce ne fut pas le cas et, dans un certain contexte, il comprit mieux que le dicton " même en mourant on garde ses préjugés* ". Car, si la Mort ressemblait à ça, il était un Potter.

À un moment, il regardait les yeux de Lily à travers Potter en essayant d'ignorer l'horrible douleur venant de sa gorge et l'instant suivant, il était debout, habillé comme un moldu* , devant une boutique d'antiquités pour le moins excentrique. Il y avait de tout : une poupée de porcelaine reposait, à moitié couchée, sur une horloge dont les aiguilles folles tournaient dans le mauvais sens, le plancher succédait à de la moquette bleue vive sans que l'on y comprenne comment et le comptoir, de ce qu'il en voyait, était recouvert de liasses de papier.

Le temps de lever un sourcil et la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade qui lui sauta dessus avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

La sensation que lui donna l'entité en le touchant était indescriptible, un mélange entre la noyade et le bûcher. Pas de doute sur l'identité de la créature scotchée à sa chemise.

\- Oh, mon Sevy, couina la Grande Finalité, mon Sevy !

Elle se décolla de lui et il pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. La Grande Faucheuse était une gamine en salopette avec de la poussière dans les cheveux et un crayon derrière une oreille. Peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, pensa Severus.

\- Entre, Sevy !

Elle le poussa dans la boutique avec empressement et le traîna pratiquement à une petite table.

\- Assieds-toi, Sevy. Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur une chaise. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pour être mort, Madame, répondit poliment et sans aucune once de mordant l'ancien professeur. Il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos la Mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour être mort _alors_ que tu n'en as _pas_ le droit, précisa-t-elle. Tu as fait le serment de protéger Harry. Encore, j'aurais pu laisser passer si ce n'était que ta parole de sorcier mais tu n'as pas fait un serment magique mais sur ta magie.

\- Y a-t-il une différence, Madame ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de convoquer un démon. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

\- C'est ta magie qui rattache ton âme à ton corps et ta magie ne peux pas partir de ton corps tant que ce serment est actif. Si tu avais juré sur la Magie de protéger Harry, tu serais vraiment mort. Là, tu ne l'es qu'a moitié.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Madame, je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore besoin de moi.

\- Ouais, mais il ne fait rien comme tout le monde, tu l'as compris ça ? Tu as enchaîné ta magie à ton corps jusqu'à la mort _définitive_ d'Harry.

\- Il me suffit donc d'attendre sa mort, Madame, remarqua Severus avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la vie mais elle ne lui avait rien apporté _ Lily ne comptait pas, elle était morte.

La Mort éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle dû se tenir à la table pour ne pas terminer sur le plancher.

\- Attendre sa mort ? Sevy, sois sérieux, il a réuni mes trois reliques ! Il est _immortel_ ! Tu as enchaîné ta vie à un immortel !

Il n'eut pas le temps de digérer l'information que l'horloge folle, de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Oh, déjà !? S'écria la Mort. Bye, Sev ! À la prochaine fois et essaie d'être gentil !

\- De quoi vo...

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se fit projeter il-ne-savait-comment de la boutique à un endroit noir. Il était sur ses deux pieds, entier, de ce qu'il sentait, mais... il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il se sentait... différent. Ses membres étaient étranges, pas humain. Finalement, ce fut sa langue qui lui apporta la réponse.

De part son master en potion, il se devait de reconnaître la plupart des ingrédients qu'il utilisait par le toucher, l'odorat et, parfois, le goût. Ce qu'il sentait sur sa langue était un bec de chouette effraie. Conclusion logique : il s'était réincarné en chouette.

Oh, par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que Potter ne sache rien faire comme tout le monde* ?

 ** _À suivre..._**

(*) De Henry de Montherlant pour les ignorants.

(*) Pour ce qui ne savent pas, Harry arrive nu aux limbes/Gare de King's Cross dans les livres. J'avais pas envie de faire une parodie de ce passage.

(*) Je reformule : Oh, par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que Potter ne sache pas mourir comme tout le monde ?


	7. Message

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre _ oui, je sais que je vous ai déjà fait le coup. Lisez, c'est **IMPORTANT** !

Cette page est un message pour tout mes lecteurs. Je sais que je vais faire des malheureux, mais la fic est **EN** **PAUSE** _ pas abandonnée.

 **Je suis désolée**.

Désolée de quoi, exactement ? me demanderez-vous.

Et bien, je suis au regret de vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle : j'avais terminé cette histoire.

Alors pourquoi des excuses, si elle est finie ? Pourquoi ne pas poster de nouveaux chapitres ?

La réponse est fort simple : j'ai tout perdu dans un regrettable accident.

Mais pas d'inquiétude, néanmoins. Je prends le temps de tout réécrire sans me décourager et avec l'aide précieuse de **Yukii** **27**.

Je n'oublierai certainement pas de poster dès que ce sera terminé. À un jour prochain, espérons-le.


End file.
